


Relax

by ChavaTulip



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Drabble, Hanzo just needs to unwind, I swear it does not go that far, Jesse McCree Being a Distraction, Jesse McCree is a Little Shit, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, it's very very light nsfw, kind of nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-04 12:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChavaTulip/pseuds/ChavaTulip
Summary: Jesse tells Hanzo to relax and Hanzo disagrees.





	Relax

“You know, there’s a thing called relaxin’ before a mission, sug.“

Hanzo arched a brow in response and glanced up at the man from where he sat before returning his attention to his holo-pad, re-reading the briefing details of his next mission for probably the umpteenth time that same day. Of course, Hanzo knew he should take the cowboy's word, but relaxing had never been the archer's strong suit.

"Maybe for you,” Hanzo retorted, pressing onto the holo-pad to go to the next page. “But I must be prepared at all costs."

Hearing a hum emitting from the gunslinger, Hanzo saw it as an end to the conversation and continued reading over the mission plan. However, it did not take long for the archer to realize his mistake and, as he felt the couch shift, his eyes lingered over to the cowboy sitting next to him.

"Jesse, what are you planning?” Hanzo asked, his voice low and menacing in hopes to scare the man off. But, instead, Hanzo came face to face with a shit-eating grin. A grin that the archer saw far too often.

“Jesse McCree-”

“Hey now,” Jesse purred as he reached for the other man, quickly pulling Hanzo onto his lap, which had earned the cowboy a light swat onto his shoulder by the archer. “I just want to help you relax, Hanny-bee. Is that so bad?”

Even with the glare apparent on his features, Hanzo ultimately betrayed himself as a red hue formed onto his cheeks.

“I do not need your distractions,” Hanzo huffed in response, all while McCree plucked the archer's holo-pad from his hands and put it aside. In retaliation, Hanzo leaned over to where the cowboy placed the holo-pad, only to be stopped when McCree planted his hands securely onto the archer’s waist and pulled him closer, bringing Hanzo back in an upright position.

Floored by such an act, Hanzo glared down at the gunslinger, meeting yet another shit-eating grin.

“What is the meaning of all of this?"

Jesse hummed knowingly before leaning in and pressing a light kiss on the archer’s neck, causing Hanzo to shiver.

"Well, I just think you need to take it a little easy,” the gunslinger replied, pressing another kiss onto his neck. “Just relax a little. How that sound?"

Hanzo huffed once more in response, continuing on with his intimidation. But, that quickly failed as the cowboy returned to peppering the archer’s neck with kisses, causing Hanzo to sigh and sink into the gunslinger a bit, his shoulders beginning to unwind.

"Well, now.” Jesse planted a kiss against the crook of Hanzo’s neck before pausing a moment.

“Still think that this was all a bad idea?”

“No,” Hanzo answered as he wrapped his arms around the gunslinger’s neck and slunk further against him. “Not at all."

Letting out a light-hearted chuckle, McCree returned his attention to the archer’s neck, making Hanzo sink into the gunslinger further and relish in the much-needed distraction.


End file.
